The Bane Chronicles
by Alexia Blackthorn
Summary: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de Cassandra Clare, yo solo soy su fiel servidora que traduce para que más personas puedan leer sus hermosas historias.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, como había dicho, la semana pasada fui torturada por mi mundana escuela y los exámenes, así que no pude respirar, menos escribir. Ahora que soy libre les subo esto que es una pequeña traducción que hice durante mis pocos y lamentables ratos libres -de la primera parte de las Crónicas de Bane, PORQUE TIENE QUE LEERLO, ES GENIAL, POR EL ÁNGEL. Y, bueno, subiré la segunda parte después de que suba el próximo capítulo de Piratas de Sombras (que estará este fin) (no me maten, porfavor, les prometo que valdrá la pena la espera)._

**Todo esto es de Cassandra Clare, yo solo hice una dudosa traducción no oficial.**

* * *

**The Bane Chronicles **

**Parte I**

Fue un momento triste en la vida de Magnus Bane cuando fue vetado de Perú por el Alto Consejo de los Brujos Peruanos. No era solo porque los posters con una imagen de él que rondaban por el Submundo eran muy pocos favorecedores. Era porque Perú era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Tenía muchas aventuras ahí, y tenía también asombrosos recuerdos, empezando por esa vez en 1971 cuando invitó a Ragnor Fell a unirse a él a una festiva excursión de escape en Lima.

_1791_

Magnus despertó en su posada a las afueras de Lima y una vez que se atavió a sí mismo en un chaleco bordado, pantalones, y brillantes zapatos de hebilla, fue en busca del desayuno. En su lugar se encontró con su anfitriona, una mujer regordeta cuyo largo cabello estaba cubierto con una mantilla negra, y estaba en una profunda y problemática conferencia con una de las chicas de servicio sobre un recién llegado a la posada.

"Yo pienso que es un monstruo marino" escuchó susurrar a su anfitriona. "O un tritón. ¿Pueden sobrevivir en tierra?"

"Buenos días, señoritas" dijo Magnus en voz alta. "Suena a que mi invitado ha llegado."

Ambas mujeres parpadearon dos veces. Magnus atribuyó el primer parpadeo a su vívida vestimenta y el segundo, más lento, a lo que acababa de decir. Magnus les dedicó un alegre ademán, pasó a través de las amplias puertas de madera y cruzó el patio hacia la sala común, donde encontró con su compañero brujo Ragnor Fell merodeando en la parte posterior de la habitación con una taza de _chicha de molle._

"Tomaré lo mismo que él está teniendo" dijo Magnus a la señora de servicio. "No, espere un momento. Tomaré tres de lo que él está teniendo."

"Dile que quiero lo mismo" dijo Ragnor. "He logrado esta bebida solo a través de una señalada determinación."

Magnus lo hizo, y cuando regresó su mirada a Ragnor, vio que su viejo amigo se veía igual que siempre: horriblemente vestido, profundamente sombrío y profundamente de piel verde. Magnus usualmente daba las gracias que su propia marca de brujo no fuera tan obvia. A veces era inconveniente tener los verde-dorados ojos de rendilla de un gato, pero eso era usualmente fácil de ocultar con un pequeño glamour, y si no, bueno, había pocas señoritas —y hombres— que no encontraban ningún inconveniente.

"¿No glamour?" inquirió Magnus.

"Dijiste que me querías para que me uniera a ti en viajes que serían una ronda incesante de libertinaje." Le dijo Ragnor.

Magnus sonrió. "¡Lo hice!" hizo una pausa. "Lo siento. No veo la conexión."

"He descubierto que tengo mejor suerte con las señoritas en mi estado natural" le dijo Ragnor. "Las señoritas disfrutan un poco de variedad. Había una mujer en la corte de Luis el Rey Sol que dijo que nadie se podía comparar con su 'querida pequeña col'. He oído que se ha convertido en una muy popular expresión de cariño en Francia. Todo gracias a mí."

Él hablaba en el mismo tono sombrío de siempre. Cuando los seis tragos llegaron, Magnus tomó de ellos.

"Voy a necesitar todos estos. Por favor tráiganle más a mi amigo."

"También había una mujer que se refería a mí como su dulce vaina de chícharo de amor" continuó Ragnor.

Magnus tomó un profundo y reparador trago, miró hacia la luz del sol afuera y las bebidas frente a él y se sintió mejor sobre toda la situación.

"Felicidades. Y bienvenido a Lima, la Ciudad de Reyes, mi querida vaina de chícharo."

* * *

Después del desayudo, que fueron cinco tragos para Ragnor y diecisiete para Magnus, Magnus llevó a Ragnor en un tour por Lima, desde la dorada, rizada y tallada fachada del Palacio Arzobispal hasta los brillantes y coloridos edificios a través de la plaza, con sus prácticos y obligatorios balcones elaborados donde una vez los Españoles habían ejecutado criminales.

"Pensé que estaría bien empezar en la capital. Además, he estado aquí antes," dijo Magnus. "Hace como cincuenta años. Tuve un tiempo adorable, aparte del terremoto que casi se tragó la ciudad."

"¿Tuviste algo que ver con ese terremoto?"

"Ragnor" le reprochó Magnus a su amigo. "¡No puedes culparme por cada pequeño desastre natural que pasa!"

"No contestaste la pregunta" dijo Ragnor, y suspiró. "Estoy confiando en ti para ser… más confiable y menos como usualmente eres" le advirtió mientras caminaban. "No hablo el lenguaje."

"¿Entonces no hablas español?" preguntó Magnus. "¿O no hablas Quechua? ¿O es que tú no hablas Aymara?"

Magnus sabía perfectamente que él era un extraño a donde quiera que fuera, y él tomó cuidado en aprender todos los lenguajes así él podría ir a cualquier lugar que eligiera. El español había sido el primero lenguaje que él había aprendido a hablar, después de su lenguaje nativo. Esa era una lengua que no hablaba seguido. Le recordaba a su madre, y a su padrastro —le recordaba el amor, las plegarias y la desesperación de su niñez. Las palabras de su tierra natal descansaban demasiado pesadas en su lengua, como si tuviera que significarlas, tener que ser serio, cuando él hablaba.

(Había otros lenguajes —Purgatic, Gehennic y Tartarian— que había tenido que aprender así él podía comunicarse con los reinos demoniacos, lenguajes que había sido forzado a usar seguido en su línea de trabajo. Pero esos le recordaban a su padre de sangre y esas memorias eran aún peor.

Sinceridad y gravedad, en la opinión de Magnus, eran muy sobrevaloradas, ya que estaba obligado a revivir recuerdos desagradables. Él prefería ser divertido y entretenido.

"No hablo nada de las cosas que acabas de decir" le dijo Ragnor. "Aunque debo hablar Parloteo Imbécil, desde que puedo entenderte."

"Eso fue hiriente e innecesario"observó Magnus. "Pero por supuesto, tu puedes confiar completamente en mí."

"Solo no me dejes aquí sin guía. Tienes que jurarlo, Bane."

Magnus alzó sus cejas.

"¡Te di mi palabra de honor!"

"Te encontraré" le dijo Ragnor. "Encontraré cualquier cofre de absurdas ropas que tú tienes. Y llevaré una llama dentro del lugar donde duermes y me aseguraré de que orine en todo lo que posees."

"No hay necesidad de ponerse desagradable sobre esto" dijo Magnus. "No te preocupes. Te enseñaré cada palabra que tú necesitas saber justo ahora. Una de ellas es 'fiesta'.

Ragnor frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué significa?"

Magnus alzó las cejas.

"Significa 'fiesta'. Otra importante palabra es 'juerga'."

"¿Qué significa esa palabra?"

Magnus se quedó en silencio.

"Magnus" dijo Ragnor, su voz severa. "¿Esa palabra también significa 'fiesta'?

Magnus no pudo evitar la maliciosa sonrisa que se extendió por su cara. "Me disculparía" dijo. "Sólo que no siento ningún remordimiento en absoluto."

"Trata de ser un poco sensato" sugirió Ragnor.

"¡Estamos de fiesta!" dijo Magnus.

"Tú estás siempre de fiesta" apuntó Ragnor. "¡Has estado en fiesta por treinta años!"

Eso era verdad. Magnus no se había quedado en ningún lado desde que su amante murió —no la primera, pero si la primera que había vivido a su lado y muerto en sus brazos. Magnus había pensado en ella bastante a menudo que su mención no lo lastimaba, recordaba su rostro como la distante y familiar belleza de las estrellas, no para ser tocado, pero para brillar en sus ojos al anochecer.

"No puedo tener suficiente aventura" dijo Magnus alegremente. "Y la aventura no puede tener suficiente de mí."

Él no tenía idea de porqué Ragnor suspiró de nuevo.

La naturaleza recelosa de Ragnor continuó haciendo a Magnus muy triste y decepcionado de él como persona, como cuando visitaron el lago Yarinacocha y los ojos de Ragnor se estrecharon mientras demandaba:

"¿Son esos delfines rosas?"

"¡Eran rosas cuando llegué aquí!" exclamó Magnus, indignado. Él hizo una pausa y lo consideró. "Estoy casi seguro."

Ellos fueron de _costa _hasta _sierra_ viendo todas las vistas de Perú. La favorita de Magnus era tal vez la ciudad de Arequipa, un pedazo de luna, hecha de piedra sillar que cuando era tocada por el sol ardía deslumbrante y brillante como la luz de la luna sobre el agua.

Ahí también había una joven muy atractiva, pero al final ella decidió que prefería a Ragnor. Magnus podría haber vivido su larga vida entera sin involucrarse en un triángulo de amor de brujos, o escuchar el cariñoso: "Adorable planta insectívora de hombre." Hablado en francés, que Ragnor entendía. Ragnor, como sea, parecía estar muy complacido y por primera vez no parecía arrepentirse de venir cuando Magnus lo había convocado a Lima.

Al final, Magnus fue capaz de persuadir a Ragnor y sacarlo de Arequipa solo con presentarle a otra encantadora jovencita, Giuliana, quién sabía su camino en la selva tropical y les aseguró que podría llevarlos a la _ayahuasca_, una planta con remarcables propiedades mágicas.

Más tarde Magnus se arrepentiría de haber escogido aquél señuelo en particular mientras se empujaba a sí mismo a través de las verdes franjas de la selva tropical Manu. Todo era verde, verde, verde a dónde quiera que mirara. Incluso cuando miraba a su compañero de viaje.

"No me gusta la selva" dijo Ragnor con tristeza.

"¡Eso es porque tú no estás abiertos a nuevas experiencias como yo lo estoy!"

"No, es porque aquí es más húmedo que una axila de jabalí y el doble de oloroso."

Magnus empujó una hoja de palma que goteaba fuera de sus ojos.

"Admito que hiciste un excelente punto y también pintaste una vívida imagen con tus palabras."

No se estaba cómodo en la selva tropical, eso era cierto, pero era maravilloso al mismo tiempo. El denso verde de la maleza era diferente de las delicadas hojas de los árboles más arriba, las brillantes y ligeras formas de algunas plantas girando gentilmente en cuerdas como hebras de otras. El verde a su alrededor era roto de repente por brillantes interrupciones: la vívida mancha de flores y el movimiento precipitado que significada animales en lugar de hojas.

Magnus estaba especialmente encantado con la vista de los monos araña sobre ellos, delicados y lustrosos con largos brazos y piernas extendidas en los árboles como estrellas, y el rápido y tímido brote de monos ardilla.

"Imagínate esto" dijo Magnus. "Yo con un pequeño amigo mono. Podría enseñarle trucos. Podría vestirlo con una astuta chaqueta. ¡Él podría verse como yo! Pero más _mononizado._

"Tu amigo se ha vuelto loco y mareado con el mal de las alturas" anunció Giuliana. "Estamos a varios pies sobre el mar aquí."

Magnus no estaba enteramente seguro de porqué había traído a una guía, excepto que eso parecía calmar a Ragnor. Otras personas probablemente hubieran seguido obedientemente a su guía en un extraño y potencialmente peligroso lugar, pero Magnus eran un brujo y estaba muy preparado para tener una batalla mágica con un demonio jaguar si eso era requerido. Sería una excelente historia que tal vez impresionaría a algunas señoritas que no estuvieran inexplicablemente seducidas por Ragnor. O algunos caballeros.

Perdido en recoger fruta y el pensamiento de demonios jaguar, Magnus miró alrededor y se encontró a sí mismo separado de sus compañeros —perdido en medio del desierto verde.

Hizo una pausa y admiró las bromelias, enormes flores iridiscentes como cuencos hechos de pétalos, brillando con color y agua. Había ranas dentro de los huecos de joyas brillantes de las flores.

Entonces él miró hacia arriba dentro de los redondos ojos cafés de un mono.

"Hola compañero" dijo Magnus.

El mono hizo un terrible sonido, mitad gruñido y mitad silbido.

"Estoy empezando a dudar de la belleza de tu compañía." Dijo Magnus.

Giuliana les había dicho que no retrocedieran cuando fueran abordados por monos, solo que se quedaran de pie y preservaran un aire de calmada autoridad.

Este mono era mucho más grande que los otros monos que Magnus había visto antes, con amplios hombros grueso y piel espesa, casi negra — un mono aullador, recordó Magnus que se llamaban.

Magnus le lanzó el mono un higo. El mono tomó el higo.

"Ahí" dijo Magnus. "Vamos a considerar el asunto arreglado."

El mono avanzó, masticando en forma amenazante.

"Yo más bien me pregunto que esto haciendo aquí. Disfruto la vida en la ciudad, ya sabes," observó Magnus. "Las luces brillantes, la compañía constante, el entretenimiento líquido. La falta de monos repentinos."

Ignorando el consejo de Giulana, tomó un inteligente paso atrás y también arrojó otra pieza de fruta. El mono no tomó el anzuelo esa vez.

Se enroscó e hizo un gruñido, y Magnus retrocedió varios pasos atrás contra un árbol.

Magnus, sacudido por el impacto, estaba brevemente agradecido de que nadie lo estuviera mirando y esperara que fuera un brujo sofisticado mientras tenía un mono arrojándose justo a su cabeza.

Gritó, giró y corrió a través de la selva. Ni siquiera pensó en soltar la fruta. Cayeron, una a una, en una brillante cascada mientras corría por su vida de la amenaza del simio.

Oyó a su perseguidor y huyó más rápido, hasta que toda su fruta se había ido y él corrió derecho hacia Ragnor.

"¡Ten cuidado!" le espetó Ragnor.

"En mi defensa, estás muy bien camuflado" apuntó Magnus y entonces detalló su terrible aventura con el mono, dos veces, una en español para Giuliana y otra vez en Inglés para Ragnor.

"Pero por supuesto que tenías que retirarte una sola vez del macho dominante" dijo Giuliana. "¿Eres un idiota? Eres muy afortunado de que él estuviera distraído por arrancarte la garganta por la fruta. Él pensó que estabas tratando de robar sus hembras."

"Perdóname, pero no tuvimos tiempo de intercambiar esa información personal," dijo Magnus. "¡No podría haberlo sabido! Por otra parte, deseo asegurarles que no hice nada de avances amorosos con hembras monos." Hizo una pausa y parpadeó. "De hecho, no he visto ninguna, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad."

Ragnor parecía muy arrepentido de todas las decisiones que lo habían llevado a ese lugar y especialmente en esa compañía. Más tarde, se encorvó y silbó, lo suficientemente bajo como para Giuliana no pudiera oír y de una manera fatal que recordó a Magnus a su némesis mono:

"¿Se te olvidó que puedes hacer magia?"

Magnus se tomó un momento para lanzarle una desdeñosa mirada sobre el hombro.

"¡No voy a encantar a un mono! Honestamente, Ragnor. ¿Por qué me tomas?

* * *

La vida no podía ser enteramente dedicada al libertinaje y los monos. Magnus tenía que financiar la bebida de alguna manera. Siempre había una red en el Submundo para ser encontrado, y Magnus se había asegurado de hacer los contactos adecuados tan pronto como puso un pie en Perú. Cuando su experiencia particular fue requerida, él llevó a Ragnor con él. Ellos abordaron el barco en el puerto Salaverry juntos, ambos vestidos con sus mayores galas. Magnus estaba usando su sombrero más largo, con un penacho de plumas de avestruz.

Edmund García, uno de los más ricos mercaderes en Perú, se reunió con ellos en la cubierta de popa. Era un hombre de complexión colorada, vestido en una sotana de aspecto caro, pantalones hasta la rodilla y una peluca empolvada. Una pistola colgaba de su cinturón de cuero.

Él miró a Ragnor de soslayo.

"¿Es un monstruo marino?" demandó.

"Es un muy respetado brujo" dijo Magnus. "Tú estás, de hecho, teniendo dos brujos por el precio de uno."

García no había notado su fortuna y había girado su nariz hacia arriba en gangas. Él estaba inmediatamente y para siempre silenciado en el tema de monstruos marinos.

"Bienvenidos." Dijo en cambio.

"No me gustan los barcos" observó Ragnor. "Me enfermo de una forma infame."

La broma de ponerse verde era demasiado fácil. Magnus no se iba a detener y hacerla.

"¿Le importaría hablar sobre lo que implica este trabajo?" preguntó en su lugar. "La carta que recibí decía que necesitabas de mi particulares talentos, pero debo confesar que tengo muchos talentos y no estoy seguro de cuál de todos requieres. Todo están , por supuesto, a tu disposición."

"Ustedes son extraños en nuestras costas" dijo Edmund García. "Así que tal vez ustedes no sepan que el estado actual de la prosperidad de Perú descansa en nuestro principal producto de exportación—el guano."

"¿Qué está diciendo?" preguntó Ragnor.

"Nada que te gustaría, hasta ahora." Dijo Magnus. El barco se sacudió debajo de ellos en las olas. "Discúlpeme. Usted estaba hablando sobre excrementos de aves."

"Lo estaba" dijo García. "Durante mucho tiempo los comerciantes europeos fueron los que más se beneficiaron de este negocio. Ahora las leyes han pasado a garantizar a los comerciantes peruanos que tendrán la ventaja en dichas negociaciones y los europeos tendrán que hacernos socios en sus empresas o retirarse del negocio del guano. Una de mis naves, teniendo una gran cantidad de guano como carga, será uno de los primeros envíos ahora que las leyes se han aprobado. Me temo que intentos de robo pueden hacerse en el barco."

"¿Piensas que los piratas se dedican a robar tus excrementos de ave?" preguntó Magnus.

"¿Qué está pasando?" gimió Ragnor.

"No quieres saberlo. Confía en mí." Magnus miró a García. "Aunque mis talentos son muy variados, no estoy seguros de que se extienden a proteger, eh, guano."

Estaba dudoso acerca de la carga, pero sabía algo acerca de los europeos en picada y que pretendían hacer todo que veían como si fuera incuestionablemente suyos, tierras y vidas, productos y personas.

Además de que él nunca había estado en una aventura en alta mar.

"Estamos dispuestos a pagar generosamente." Ofreció García, nombrado una suma.

"Oh. Bueno, en ese caso, considéranos contratados." Dijo Magnus y le dio las noticias a Ragnor.

* * *

"Todavía no estoy seguro de nada de esto" dijo Ragnor. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de dónde sacaste ese sombrero."

Magnus lo ajustó para obtener la máxima desenvoltura.

"Solo un poco de algo que recogí por ahí. Parecía apropiado para la ocasión."

"Nadie más está vistiendo algo remotamente parecido a eso."

Magnus lanzó una mirada de menosprecio en torno a todos los desafiantes de la moda marineros.

"Lo siento por ellos, por supuesto, pero no veo porque esa observación debe alterar mi actual elegante curso de acción."

Miró a la cubierta del barco a través de la mar. El agua era de un verde muy claro,

con la misma sombra de color turquesa y esmeralda como en una turmalina verde brillante. Dos barcos eran visibles en el horizonte -el barco que estaba en camino a unírseles, y el segundo, que Magnus sospechaba fuertemente que era un barco pirata con intención de atacar el primero.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y su propio barco navegó hacia el horizonte de un golpe.

"Magnus, no encantes el barco para ir más rápido" dijo Ragnor. "Magnus, ¿Por qué estás hechizando el barco para ir más rápido?"

Magnus chasqueó sus dedos de nuevo, y chispas azules saltaron a lo largo de los desgastados lados de la nave astillados por las tormentas.

"Veo piratas temibles en la distancia. Prepárate a ti mismo para la batalla, mi verde amigo."

Ragnor estaba fuertemente enfermo entonces e incluso más infeliz sobre eso, pero ellos estaban llegando hacia los dos barcos, así que Magnus estaba en general complacido.

"No estamos cazando piratas. ¡Nadie es un pirata! Estamos salvaguardando la carga y eso es todo. ¿Y qué es la carga, de todas maneras?" preguntó Ragnor.

"Eres más feliz son saber, mi dulce y pequeña vaina de chícharo." Le aseguró Magnus.

"Por favor, deja de llamarme así."

"Nunca lo haré, nunca" prometió Magnus e hizo un gesto rápido, con sus anillos atrapando la luz del sol y pintado pinceladas brillantes en el aire.

El barco que Magnus insistía en pensar como el barco pirata enemigo levemente fue llevado a un lado. Era posible que Magnus había ido un poco demasiado lejos ahí.

García parecía muy impresionado de que Magnus podía desactivar barcos desde la distancia, pero él quería estar completamente seguro de que la carga estaría a salgo, por lo que señaló a su buque al lado del barco —el barco pirata más grande estaba quedando muy, muy por detrás de ellos.

Magnus estaba perfectamente contento con aquél estado de los eventos. Desde que estaban cazando piratas y aventurándose en alta mar, había algo que siempre había querido probar.

"Lo haces también" instó a Ragnor. "Va a estar corriendo. Ya verás."

Luego cogió una cuerda y se abrió paso, gallardamente, a través de las brazas brillantes del cielo azul en un tramo de reluciente cubierta.

Luego se dejó caer, con esmero, en la bodega.

Ragnor le siguió un momento después.

"Tapa tu nariz" le aconsejó a Ragnor urgentemente. "No respires. Obviamente alguien estaba checando la carga, la dejó abierta y nosotros dos saltamos directo en ella."

"Y aquí estamos ahora, todo gracias a ti, en la sopa."

"Si" dijo Magnus.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que evaluaron el horror de la situación. Magnus, personalmente, estaba horrorizado hasta los codos. Aún más trágico, él había perdido su vivaz sombrero. Estaba tratando solo de no pensar en qué sustancia estaban ellos en su mayoría enterrados. Si él trataba de pensar fuertemente en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera excremento de pequeños mamíferos alados, él podía imaginar que estaba atrapado en otra cosa. Cualquier otra cosa.

"Magnus" dijo Ragnor. "Puedo ver que la carga que estamos cuidando es algo muy desagradable, pero ¿podrías decirme que _es_ exactamente?"

Viendo que el ocultamiento y la pretensión eran inútiles, Magnus le dijo.

"No me gustan las aventuras en Peru" dijo Ragnor al último con voz ahogada. "Quiero ir a casa."

No fue culpa de Magnus cuando la subsiguiente rabieta del brujo logró hundir el barco lleno de guano, pero él fue culpado igualmente. Y peor aún, no le pagaron. La destrucción sin sentido de Magnus de propiedad peruana no fue, como sea, la razón por la que fue vetado de Perú.


	2. Chapter 2

**1885**

La próxima vez que Magnus estuvo de vuelta en Perú, estaba en un trabajo con sus amigos Catarina Loss y Ragnor Fell. Esto probó que Catarina tenía, además de magia, poderes sobrenaturales de persuasión, porque Ragnor había jurado que no volvería a poner los pies en Perú otra vez y desde luego, nunca en compañía de Magnus. Sin embargo, los dos habían tenido algunas aventuras juntos en Inglaterra durante la década de 1870, y Ragnor se había dispuesto mejor hacia Magnus. Sin embargo, todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando por el valle del río Lurín con su cliente, Ragnor estuvo enviándole pequeñas miradas sospechosas a Magnus por el rabillo del ojo.

"Ese constante aire de suspicacia que tienes cuando estás a mi alrededor es perjudicial e injustificado, ¿sabes?," Magnus dijo a Ragnor.

"¡Estuve tratando de sacar el olor de mi ropa durante años! ¡Años!" respondió Ragnor.

"Bueno, debiste haberlas botado y comprado ropas que estuviesen un tanto más dulcemente perfumadas y más elegantes," dijo Magnus. "De todos modos, eso fue hace décadas. ¿Qué te he hecho últimamente?"

"No peleen frente al cliente, muchachos," Catarina imploró con voz dulce, "o les golpearé la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que sus cráneos se agrietarán como huevos."

"Puedo hablar Inglés, sabes," dijo Nayaraq, su cliente, que les estaba pagando de una manera extremadamente generosa.

La vergüenza descendió sobre el grupo. Llegaron a Pachacámac en silencio. Vieron los muros de escombros apilados, que parecían una gigante, ingeniosa escultura de arena hecha por un niño.

Había pirámides aquí, pero la mayoría eran ruinas. Lo que quedaba era de hace miles de años, sin embargo, Magnus podía sentir la magia zumbando incluso en los fragmentos de color arena.

"Conocí al oráculo que vivió aquí hace 700 años", Magnus anunció con grandeza. Nayaraq parecía impresionado.

Catarina, que conocía la edad real de Magnus perfectamente bien, no lo hizo.

Magnus había empezado a poner precio a su magia por primera vez cuando tenía menos de veinte años. Había estado creciendo desde entonces, sin embargo, aún no se fijaba en el tiempo como una libélula atrapada en ámbar, iridiscente y eterna, pero congelada para siempre y un día, en la prisión de un instante dorado. Cuando estuvo creciendo en toda su estatura, su cara y cuerpo estaban cambiando infinitamente todos los días, cuando estuvo un poco más cerca de ser humano de lo que ahora.

No puedes decirle a un cliente potencial, que espera a un mago sabio y antiguo, que no te has desarrollado totalmente.

Magnus había empezado a mentir acerca de su edad, y nunca había dejado ese hábito.

Se hacía un poco embarazoso a veces, cuando él olvidaba las mentiras que había dicho a cada quién. Alguien una vez le había preguntado lo que era Julius Caesar, y Magnus lo había mirado durante demasiado tiempo, y dijo: "¿No muy alto?"

Magnus miró a su alrededor, a la arena situada cerca de las paredes, y en los bordes agrietados de los muros que parecían a punto de desmoronarse, como 23

si la piedra fuera pan y una mano descuidada hubiese arrancado un pedazo. Mantuvo cuidadosamente el aire indiferente de alguien que había estado aquí antes y hubiese estado increíblemente ben vestido en ese entonces, también.

"Pachacamac" significaba "Señor de los Temblores." Afortunadamente, Nayaraq no quería que ellos crearan uno. Magnus nunca había creado un terremoto a propósito y prefería no fijar accidentes desafortunados en su juventud.

Lo que Nayaraq quería era el tesoro que la madre de la madre de la madre de su madre, una hermosa chica noble que vivía en el Acllahuasii−la casa de las mujeres elegidas por el sol−había escondido cuando los conquistadores habían venido.

Magnus no estaba seguro de por qué lo quería, ella parecía tener el dinero suficiente, pero a él no se le estaba pagando para interrogarla. Caminaron durante horas bajo el sol y la sombra, junto a los muros en ruinas que llevaban las marcas de tiempo y las débiles impresiones de frescos, hasta encontrar lo que buscaban.

Cuando las piedras fueron retiradas de la pared y el tesoro fue excavado, el sol golpeó el oro y la cara de Nayaraq al mismo tiempo. Fue entonces cuando Magnus entendió que Nayaraq no había estado buscando oro, sino en realidad, algo de su pasado.

Ella sabía de los Subterráneos debido a que había sido tomada por las hadas, una vez.

Pero esto no era una ilusión o espejismo, este oro brillando en sus manos, de la misma forma que una vez había brillado en las manos de su antecesora.

"Muchas gracias a todos ustedes", dijo, Magnus comprendió y por un momento casi la envidiaba.

Cuando se hubo ido, Catarina dejó caer su propio glamour para revelar la piel azul y el pelo blanco, que resplandeció en la luz moribunda del sol.

"Ahora que eso está arreglado, tengo algo que proponer. He estado celosa por años de todas las aventuras que ustedes dos tuvieron en Perú. ¿Qué dicen de quedarnos aquí por un tiempo?"

"¡Absolutamente!", dijo Magnus.

Catarina juntó las manos.

Ragnor frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que no."

"No te preocupes, Ragnor," dijo Magnus descuidadamente. "Estoy bastante seguro de que nadie que recuerde el malentendido con los piratas sigue vivo. Y los monos definitivamente no siguen tras de mí. Además, ya sabes lo que esto significa."

"No quiero hacer esto, y no lo voy a disfrutar," dijo Ragnor. "Me iriía de inmediato, pero sería cruel abandonar a una dama en un país extranjero con un maniático."

"Estoy muy contenta de que todos estemos de acuerdo", dijo Catarina.

"Vamos a ser un triunvirato temible," Magnus les informó a Catarina y Ragnor con deleite. "Eso significa tres veces a la aventura."

Más tarde se enteraron de que eran criminales buscados por profanar un templo, sin embargo, esa no fue la razón, ni el tiempo, en el que Magnus fue prohibido en Perú.

* * *

**1890**

Era un hermoso día en Puno, el lago fuera de la ventana era de un color azul y el sol brilla con tal deslumbrante fuerza que parecía haber quemado todo el azul y las nubes del cielo, dejando todo de un resplandor blanco. Llevado en el aire puro de las montañas, a lo largo de las aguas del lago y por la casa, sonó la melodía de Magnus.

Magnus se estaba tocando suavemente bajo el alféizar de la ventana, cuando las persianas de la ventana del dormitorio de Ragnor se abrieron de golpe. "¿Qué-qué-qué estás haciendo?", Exigió.

"Tengo casi seiscientos años", afirmó Magnus, y Ragnor rió, ya que Magnus cambiaba su edad para adaptarse a sí mismo cada pocas semanas. Magnus se puso de pie. "Parece hora de aprender un a tocar un instrumento musical". Él blandió el nuevo premio, un pequeño instrumento de cuerdas que se parecía a un primo del laúd y con el cual el laúd le daba vergüenza estar relacionado. "Se llama charango. ¡Tengo la intención de convertirme en un charanguista! "

"Yo no diría que eso es un instrumento de música", Ragnor observó con amargura. "Un instrumento de tortura, tal vez."

Magnus acunó el charango en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé que se ofendía fácilmente. "¡Es un instrumento hermoso y muy único! La caja de sonido está hecha de un armadillo. Bueno, un caparazón de armadillo seca".

"Eso explica el sonido que estás haciendo", dijo Ragnor. "Al igual que un perdido, armadillo con hambre."

"Tú estás celoso", comentó Magnus con calma. "Debido a que tú no tienes el alma de un verdadero artista como yo."

"Oh, estoy realmente verde de envidia", espetó Ragnor.

"Vamos, Ragnor. Eso no es justo ", dijo Magnus. "Tú sabes que amo cuando haces chistes sobre tu tez."

Magnus se negó a sentirse afectado por los crueles comentarios de Ragnor. Él miró a su compañero brujo con una elevada mirada de soberbia e indiferencia, levantó su charango, y empezaron a jugar una vez más con su desafiante y hermosa melodía.

Ambos oyeron el golpeteo de pies que corrían frenéticamente desde el interior de la casa, el sonido de las faldas, y luego Catarina llegó corriendo al patio. Su cabello blanco caía suelto sobre sus hombros, y su rostro era la viva imagen de la alarma.

"Magnus, Ragnor, escuché un gato haciendo un ruido sobrenatural", exclamó. "Por cómo sonaba, la pobre criatura debe estar desesperadamente enferma. ¡Tienen que ayudarme a encontrarlo!"

Ragnor inmediatamente se derrumbó con una risa histérica desde su ventana. Magnus miró Catarina por un momento, hasta que vio la contracción de sus labios. "Ustedes están conspirando contra mí y mi arte", declaró. "Ustedes son una manada de conspiradores".

Magnus empezó a tocar otra vez. Catarina lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su brazo. "No, pero en serio, Magnus," dijo ella. "Ese ruido es terrible."

Magnus suspiró. "Cada brujo es un crítico."

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Ya se lo he explicado a Ragnor. Deseo llegar a dominar un instrumento musical. He decidido dedicarme al arte de ser charanguista, y no quiero oír más objeciones mezquinas".

"Si estamos todos haciendo listas de cosas que no queremos oír más. . ."

Murmuró Ragnor.

Catarina, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo. "Ya veo", dijo.

"Señora, usted no ve."

"Si veo. Lo veo todo muy claro ", le aseguró Catarina. "¿Cuál es el nombre de ella? "

"Me molesta su implicación," dijo Magnus. "No hay ninguna mujer en el caso. ¡Estoy casado con mi música! "

"Oh, está bien", dijo Catarina. "¿Cómo se llama él, entonces?"

* * *

Su nombre era Imasu Morales, y era precioso.

Los tres brujos estaban alojados cerca del puerto, a lo largo de la orilla del lago Titicaca, pero a Magnus le gustaba ver y ser parte de la vida de una manera que Ragnor y Catarina, familiarizado con la tranquilidad y la soledad de la infancia debido a sus teces inusuales, no entendían muy bien. Se fue caminando por la ciudad y por las montañas, con pequeñas aventuras. En unas pocas ocasiones Ragnor y Catarina dolorosamente e innecesariamente le recordaba, cuando él había estado en casa escoltado por la policía, a pesar de que el incidente con los traficantes bolivianos había sido un malentendido. Magnus no había estado involucrado en tratos con contrabandistas esa noche, sin embargo.

Simplemente había estado caminando por la Plaza Republicana, bordeando arbustos y esculturas artísticamente esculpidos. La ciudad a sus pies brillaba como estrellas dispuestas en hileras, como si alguien estuviera creciendo una cosecha de luz. Era una hermosa noche para conocer a un hermoso chico. La música había tomado primero la oreja de Magnus, y luego la risa. Magnus se había vuelto a mirar y vio unos ojos oscuros y brillantes, el pelo revuelto, y el juego de los dedos del músico. Magnus tenía una lista de rasgos favorecedores, cabello negro, ojos azules, honesto, pero en este caso lo que le atrajo fue en una respuesta individual a la vida. Algo que no había visto antes, y que le dio ganas de ver más.

Se acercó más, y logró llamar la atención de Imasu. Una vez que ambos se vieron, el juego podría comenzar, Magnus comenzó por preguntar si Imasu enseñaba música. Quería pasar más tiempo con Imasu, pero quería aprender bien para ver si podía ser absorbido en la misma forma, crear los mismos sonidos. Incluso después de unas cuantas lecciones, Magnus se dio cuenta de que los sonidos que hacía con el charango eran ligeramente diferentes de los sonidos Imasu hacía. Posiblemente más de un poco. Ragnor y Catarina le rogaron tanto para que dejara de tocar el instrumento. Extraños al azar en la calle le rogaron para que dejara de tocar el instrumento. Incluso los gatos huían de él. Pero: "Tienes un verdadero potencial como músico", dijo Imasu, su voz grave y sus ojos risueños.

Magnus hizo su política de escuchar a las personas que fueran amables, lo alentaran, y fueran muy guapos.

Así que se mantuvo en ello con el charango, a pesar del hecho de que le estaba prohibido tocar en la casa. También se desanimó de tocar en lugares públicos por un niño que lloraba, un hombre con papeles hablando de las ordenanzas municipales, y un pequeño motín.

Como último recurso, se fue a las montañas y tocó allí. Magnus estaba seguro de que la estampida llama que presenció fue una coincidencia. Las llamas no podían juzgarlo.

Además, el charango sin duda estaba empezando a sonar mejor. O estaba logrando dominar el charango o estaba sucumbiendo a las alucinaciones auditivas. Magnus optó por creer que era la primera opción. "Creo que realmente me volví una esquina", dijo Magnus a Imasu sinceramente un día. "En las montañas. Una esquina musical metafórica, claro está. Realmente debería haber más carreteras hasta allí". "Eso es maravilloso", dijo Imasu con los ojos brillantes. "No puedo esperar para escucharlo." Estaban en la casa de Imasu, ya que a Magnus no se le permitía tocar en cualquier otro lugar en Puno. La madre y la hermana de Imasu estaban tristemente propensas a las migrañas, así que muchas de las lecciones de Magnus estaban enfocadas en la teoría musical, pero hoy Magnus e Imasu estaban solos en la casa.

"¿Cuándo estarán de vuelta tu madre y tu hermana?", preguntó Magnus, muy informal. "En un par de semanas", respondió Imasu. "Se fueron a visitar a mi tía. Uhm. No huyeron, quiero decir, no dejaron la casa-por cualquier motivo en particular."

"Estas señoras encantadoras", comentó Magnus. "Tan triste que ambas sean tan enfermizas."

Imasu Parpadeó.

"¿Sus dolores de cabeza?" Magnus le recordaba.

"Oh", dijo Imasu. "Oh, claro." Hubo una pausa, y luego Imasu dio una palmada. "¡Estabas a punto de tocar algo para mí!"

Magnus le sonrió. "Prepárate", entonó, "para ser sorprendido." Levantó el instrumento en sus brazos. Habían llegado a entenderse entre sí, el entendía, su charango y él. Podía hacer que el flujo de la música desde el aire o el río o las cortinas, si así lo deseaba, pero esto era diferente, humano y extrañamente conmovedora. El tropiezo y chirrido de las cadenas se unen, Magnus pensó, para formar una melodía. La música estaba casi allí, en sus manos.

Cuando Magnus miró Imasu, vio que Imasu había dejado caer la cabeza entre las manos.

"Ehm", dijo Magnus. "¿Estás bien?"

"Simplemente estaba abrumado", dijo Imasu con voz débil.

Magnus se acomodó un poco. "Ah. Bueno."

"Por lo horrible que era", dijo Imasu.

Magnus parpadeó. "¿Perdón?"

"¡No puedo vivir una mentira por más tiempo!" Imasu estalló. "He tratado de ser alentador. Los dignatarios de la ciudad fueron enviados a mí, pidiéndome que te suplique que te detengas. Mi propia santa madre me suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos…"

"No es tan malo así…"

"¡Sí, lo es!" Era como un dique de crítica musical roto. Imasu se volvió hacia él con los ojos que destellaban en lugar de brillar. "¡Es peor de lo que puedas imaginar! Cuando tú tocas, todas las flores de mi madre pierden la voluntad de vivir y expiran instantáneamente. La quina no tiene sabor ahora. Las llamas están migrando debido a tu música, y las llamas no son animales migratorios.

Los niños ahora creen que hay un monstruo enfermo, medio caballo-medio pollo, lúgubre y gigante, que vive en el lago y le pide al mundo que le conceda la dulce liberación de la muerte. La gente del pueblo cree que tú y yo estamos realizando rituales mágicos arcanos…"

"Bueno, esa es más bien una buena suposición," comentó Magnus.

"…usando el cráneo de un elefante, una improbable seta gigante, y uno de tus sombreros muy particulares."

"O no," dijo Magnus. "Además, mis sombreros son extraordinarios."

"No voy a discutir eso." Imasu se pasó una mano por la negra espesa cabellera, que se enrolló y aferró a sus dedos como vides manchadas de tinta. "Mira, yo sé que me equivoqué. Vi a un hombre guapo, pensé que no estaría de más hablar un poco acerca de música y entablar un interés en común, pero no me merezco esto. Vas a conseguir ser apedreado en la plaza del pueblo, y si tengo que escucharte tocar de nuevo, voy a ahogarme a mí mismo en el lago".

"Oh," dijo Magnus, y comenzó a sonreír. "No lo haría. He oído que hay un monstruo terrible que vive en el lago".

Imasu parecía estar aun meditando acerca del toque de _charango _de Magnus, un tema que Magnus había perdido todo interés. "¡Creo que el mundo va a terminar con un ruido como el ruido que tú haces!"

"Interesante," dijo Magnus, y arrojó su _charango _por la ventana.

"¡Magnus!"

"Creo que la música y yo hemos ido tan lejos como podemos ir juntos", dijo Magnus. "Un verdadero artista sabe cuándo rendirse."

"¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!"

Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano alegremente. "Lo sé, es doloroso, pero a veces hay que prestar atención a las súplicas de la musa".

"Lo que quería decir era que esos son caros y oí un crujido."

Imasu parecía genuinamente apenado, pero él estaba sonriendo, también. Su rostro era un libro abierto en colores brillantes, tan fascinante como fácil de leer. Magnus se trasladó desde la ventana hacia el espacio de Imasu y dejó que una de sus manos se enrollada alrededor de los dedos callosos de Imasu, la otra muy ligeramente alrededor de su muñeca. Vio el escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Imasu, como si fuera un instrumento del que Magnus pudiera sacar cualquier sonido que quisiera.

"Me entristece renunciar a mi música," Magnus murmuró. "Pero creo que descubrirás que tengo muchos talentos."

Esa noche, cuando llegó a casa y le dijo a Ragnor y Catarina que había renunciado a la música, Ragnor dijo: "En 500 años nunca he deseado el toque de otro hombre, pero de repente me ha poseído el deseo de besar a ese chico en la boca".

"Manos afuera", dijo Magnus, con complacida y fácil posesividad.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos de Puno se levantaron y se reunieron en un festival. Imasu le dijo a Magnus que estaba seguro de la fecha del festival era del todo ajena. Magnus se echó a reír.

Salió el sol a través de los ojos de Imasu, en tiras brillantes a través de su piel morena, y la boca de Imasu acurrucada debajo de Magnus. No les hizo falta tiempo para ver el desfile.

Magnus le preguntó a sus amigos si podrían permanecer en Puno por un tiempo, y no se sorprendió cuando aceptaron. Catarina y Ragnor eran brujos. Para ellos, como para Magnus, el tiempo era como la lluvia, brillando mientras caía, cambiando el mundo, pero era también algo que podía darse por sentado.

Hasta que amabas a un mortal. Luego el tiempo se convertía en oro en las manos de un avaro, cada brillante año contado cuidadosamente, infinitamente precioso, y cada uno resbalándose entre los dedos.

Imasu le habló de la muerte de su padre y el amor de su hermana por el baile que había inspirado a Imasu a tocar para ella, y que esta era la segunda vez que había estado enamorado. Él era _indígena _y español, más mezclado, incluso que la mayoría de los mestizos, muy español para algunos y no suficientemente español para otros.

Magnus habló un poco con Imasu sobre eso, sobre la sangre holandesa y Bataviana que corría por sus venas. Él no habló de la sangre demoníaca o su padre o la magia, todavía no.

Magnus había aprendido a tener cuidado al dar sus recuerdos con el corazón. Cuando la gente moría, se sentía como si todas las piezas de ti mismo que le habías dado a ellos se iban, también. Toma mucho tiempo, reconstruirse a sí mismo hasta donde estabas completo, y nunca eres el mismo, del todo.

Había sido una larga y dolorosa lección.

Magnus aún no la había aprendido muy bien, supuso, cuando se encontró a si mismo queriendo decirle mucho a Imasu. No sólo quería hablar de su filiación, sino de su pasado, la gente que había amado− sobre Camille; y sobre Edmund Herondale y su hijo, Will; e incluso sobre Tessa y Catarina y como él las había conocido en España. Al final él se derrumbó y contó la última historia, aunque dejó los detalles como el de los Hermanos Silenciosos y el de Catarina casi siendo quemada como una bruja.

Pero a medida que las estaciones cambiaban, Magnus comenzó a pensar que debía decirle Imasu acerca de la magia, al menos, antes de que él sugiera que Magnus dejara de vivir con Catarina y Ragnor, e Imasu dejara de vivir con su madre y hermana, y que encontraran un lugar juntos que Imasu pudiese llenar con música y Magnus con magia. Ya era hora de sentar cabeza, pensó Magnus, por un corto tiempo, al menos.

Llegó como una sorpresa cuando Imasu sugirió, muy tranquilamente: "Tal vez es hora de que tú y tus amigos piensen en abandonar Puno."

"¿Qué? ¿Sin ti?" Preguntó Magnus.

Él había estado tomando sol frente a la casa de Imasu, describiendo y haciendo planes por un camino hacia el futuro. Él fue sorprendido con la guardia suficientemente baja para ser estúpido.

"Sí," respondió Imasu, mirando arrepentido sobre la posibilidad de ser más claro. "Absolutamente sin mí. No es que no hayatenido un tiempo maravilloso contigo. Nos hemos divertido juntos, tú y yo, ¿no?", añadió suplicante.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, con el aire más indiferente que pudo, y luego lo arruinó inmediatamente diciendo: "Yo pensaba que sí. ¿Por qué acabar con ello?"

Tal vez fue su madre, su hermana, o algún miembro de la familia de Imasu, oponiéndose al hecho de que ambos eran hombres. Esta no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que a Magnus le sucedería eso, aunque la madre de Imasu siempre le había dado a Magnus la impresión de que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su hijo con tal de que no tocara un instrumento musical en su presencia nunca más.

"Eres tú", Imasu estalló. "Es la forma en que eres. No puedo estar contigo por más tiempo, porque no quiero estar".

"Por favor," dijo Magnus después de una pausa.

"Prosigue bañándome con elogios. Esta es una experiencia muy agradable para mí, por cierto, y precisamente como esperaba que fuera mi día."

"Eres solo. . ." Imasu tomó una profunda respiración de frustración. "Pareces siempre. . . efímero, como un arroyo poco profundo brillante que hace caso omiso del mundo completo. No es algo que se quedará, no es algo que va a durar". Hizo un pequeño gesto de impotencia, como si dejara ir algo, como si Magnus hubiese querido ser dejado ir. "No eres alguien permanente."

Eso hizo reír a Magnus, de repente y sin poder hacer nada, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Había aprendido esta lección hace mucho tiempo: Incluso en medio de la angustia, aún se podía encontrar a si mismo riendo.

La risa siempre ha sido fácil en Magnus, y ayudó, pero no lo suficiente.

"Magnus", dijo Imasu, y parecía realmente enfadado. Magnus se preguntó cuántas veces cuando él había pensado que simplemente estaban discutiendo, Imasu había previsto el momento de la despedida. "¡Esto es exactamente de lo que estaba hablando!"

"Estás un poco equivocado, soy la persona más permanente que conocerás jamás." Dijo Magnus, su voz jadeante por la risa y sus ojos un poco llenos de lágrimas. "Es solo que eso no hace ninguna diferencia."

Era la cosa más verdadera que le había dicho a Imasu, y nunca le dijo nada más verdadero que eso.

* * *

Los Brujos viven por siempre, lo que significa que ellos han visto la intimidad, el terrible ciclo del nacimiento y la muerte, una y otra vez. También significaba que todos han sido testigos de millones y millones de relaciones fallidas, literalmente.

"Es lo mejor" Magnus le informó a Ragnor y Catarina solemnemente, levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los otros sonidos del festival.

"Por supuesto" Murmuró Catalina, que era una buena y leal amiga.

"Me sorprende que haya durado tanto tiempo, él se veía mucho mejor que tú." Murmuró Ragnor, quién merecía un trato cruel y un terrible destino.

"Sólo tengo doscientos años." Digo Magnus, ignorando el bufido mutuo de sus amigos por la pequeña mentira. "No puedo sentar cabeza aún, necesito más tiempo para dedicarme al desenfreno y pensar. Y creo…" Terminó su bebida y miró especulativamente alrededor. "Creo que voy a pedirle a esa encantadora dama joven que bailemos." Notó que la chica a la que miraba le devolvió la mirada. Tenía pestañas tan largas que casi tocaban sus hombros. Era posible que Magnus estuviera un poco borracho. La chicha de Molle era famosa por sus rápidos efectos y las terribles resacas que le seguían.

Ragnor se estremeció violentamente e hizo un sonido como el de un gato al que le han pisado la cola. "Magnus, por favor, no. ¡La música fue suficientemente mala!

"Magnus no es tan malo bailando como lo es con el _charango_," Catarina comentó pensativa. "En realidad, baila muy bien. Aunque con un cierto –vaciló– único y característico estilo".

"No me siento, ni siquiera, un poco tranquilo", dijo Ragnor. "Ninguno de los dos son personas tranquilizadoras."

Después de un breve acalorado interludio, Magnus volvió a la mesa respirando un poco fuerte. Vio que Ragnor había decidido divertirse golpeando su frente repetidamente contra la mesa.

"¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo? Ragnor exigió entre golpes sombríos. Catarina contribuyó, "El baile, es una hermosa danza tradicional llamado El Alcatraz, y pienso que Magnus lo interpretó…"

"Brillantemente", sugirió Magnus. "¿Gallardamente? ¿Devastadoramente atractivo? ¿Ágilmente?"

Catarina frunció los labios mientras pensaba, antes de seleccionar la palabra apropiada. "Espectacularmente."

Magnus la señaló. "Es por eso que eres mi favorita."

"Y tradicionalmente el hombre gira…"

"Giraste espectacularmente", Ragnor hizo la observación con voz agria.

Magnus hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Vaya, gracias."

"…Y los intentos de prenderle fuego a las faldas de tu compañera con un cirio", continuó Catarina. "Es una maravillosa danza, vibrante, y bastante hermosa. " "Oh, ¿son "intentos"?, Preguntó Ragnor. "¿Así que no es tradicional para una persona utilizar la magia, incluso para incendiar las faldas de la mujer y su propia capa ostentosa, y seguir bailando a pesar de que ambos participantes, la pareja de baile, están ahora realmente girando en torres de fuego? Catarina tosió. "No, estrictamente tradicional, no."

"Estaba todo bajo control", declaró Magnus altaneramente. "Ten un poco de fe en mis dedos mágicos".

Incluso la chica con la que había bailado había pensado que era un maravilloso truco. Ella había estado envuelta en brillante fuego real, y había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás y reído, la caída de su pelo negro convirtiéndose en una crujiente cascada de luz, los tacones de sus zapatos lanzando chispas como polvo brillante saltando por todo el suelo, con la falda finalizando en llamas como si él estuviera siguiendo una cola de fénix. Magnus había girado y danzado con ella, y ella había pensado que él era maravilloso por un único momento de brillante ilusión.

Pero, como el amor, el fuego no duró.

"¿Creen que con el tiempo nuestra especie se vuelva lo suficientemente alejada de la humanidad, que nos transformaremos en seres intocables e imposibles de amar por la humanidad?" Preguntó Magnus.

Ragnor y Catarina lo miraron fijamente.

"No respondan eso," les dijo Magnus. "Eso sonó como la pregunta de un hombre que no necesita respuestas. Sonó como la pregunta de un hombre que necesita otro trago. ¡Aquí vamos!"

Levantó un vaso. Ragnor y Catarina no se unieron a él, pero Magnus estaba feliz de hacer el brindis por su cuenta.

"Por la aventura", dijo, y bebió.

* * *

Magnus abrió los ojos y vio una luz brillante, sintió el aire caliente calando su piel como un cuchillo raspando sobre pan quemado. Su cerebro latía y estaba rápidamente, violentamente enfermo.

Catarina le ofreció un tazón. Era un embrollo de blanco y azul en su visión borrosa. " ¿Dónde estoy?" Graznó Magnus.

"Nazca". Así que Magnus estaba todavía en Perú. Eso indicaba que había sido un poco más sensato de lo que había temido.

"Oh, así que nos fuimos a un pequeño viaje."

"Entraste a la casa de un hombre", dijo Catarina. "Robaste una alfombra y la encantaste para volar. Luego saliste a toda velocidad en el aire de la noche. Te perseguimos a pie".

"Ah," dijo Magnus.

"Estabas gritando algunas cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Prefiero no repetirlas", dijo Catarina. Ella se veía de un cansado tono de azul. "También prefiero no recordar el tiempo que pasamos en el desierto. Es un desierto enorme, Magnus. Los desiertos comunes son bastante grandes. Los Desiertos enormes se llaman así porque son más grandes que los desiertos propiamente dichos".

"Gracias por esa información interesante y esclarecedora", Magnus gruñó y trató de enterrar su cara en la almohada, como un avestruz intentando enterrar su cabeza en la arena de un desierto gigantesco. "Fue amable de su parte haberme seguido. Estoy seguro de que tuve el placer de verte ", le ofreció débilmente, con la esperanza de que esto llevaría a Catarina a llevarle más líquidos y tal vez un martillo con el que pudiera romper su cráneo. Magnus se sentía demasiado débil para moverse en busca de líquido, por sí mismo. La magia curativa nunca había sido su especialidad, pero estaba casi seguro de que moverse causaría que su cabeza se cayera de sus hombros. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Tenía la confirmación de muchos testigos de que su cabeza lucía excelente donde estaba.

"Nos dijiste que te dejáramos en el desierto, pues planeabas comenzar una nueva vida como un cactus", dijo Catarina, con voz plana. "Luego, conjuraste pequeñas agujas y nos las arrojaste. Con precisión milimétrica". Magnus lanzó otra mirada hacia ella. Todavía estaba muy borrosa. Magnus pensaba que esto era poco amable. Él había creído que eran amigos. "Bueno," dijo con dignidad. "Teniendo en cuenta mi estado altamente intoxicado, debite haber quedado impresionada con mi puntería." "'Impresionada' no es la palabra que utilizaría para describir lo que sentí anoche, Magnus."

"Te doy las gracias por detenerme allí," dijo Magnus. "Fue lo mejor. Eres una verdadera amiga. No ha pasado nada. No se diga nada más al respecto. ¿Podrías búscame…"

"Oh, no pudimos detenerte," interrumpió Catarina. "Lo intentamos, pero tú reías, saltabas sobre la alfombra, y volabas de nuevo. No parabas de decir que querías ir a Moquegua".

Magnus realmente no se sentía del todo bien. Su estómago se hundía y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"¿Qué hice en Moquegua?"

"Nunca fuiste ahí," dijo Catarina. "Pero estabas sobrevolando, gritando y tratando de, ehm, escribirnos mensajes en el cielo con tu alfombra".

Magnus tenía un súbito recuerdo vívido, el viento y las estrellas en su pelo, las cosas que había estado tratando de escribir. Afortunadamente, no creía que Ragnor o Catarina hablaran la lengua en la que había estado escribiendo.

"Luego nos detuvimos a comer", dijo Catarina. "Estabas más que insistente en que probáramos una especialidad local que llamaste cuy. De hecho, tuvimos una comida muy agradable, a pesar de que todavía estabas muy borracho".

"Estoy seguro de que debo haber estado llorando en ese momento", sostuvo Magnus.

"Magnus, estabas tratando de coquetear con tu propio plato."

"¡Soy un tipo de persona de mente muy abierta!"

"Ragnor no lo es", dijo Catarina. "Cuando se enteró de que nos estabas alimentando con conejillos de indias, te golpeó en la cabeza con su plato. Este se rompió".

"Así terminó nuestro amor", dijo Magnus. "Ah, bueno. Nunca habría funcionado entre yo y el plato de todos modos. Estoy seguro de que la comida me hizo bien, Catarina, y tú fuiste muy buena alimentándome y acomodándome para dormir".

Catarina negó con la cabeza. Parecía estar disfrutándolo, como una enfermera de pesadillas diciéndole a un niño, que a ella no le gusta especialmente, una historia de terror. "Caíste al piso. Honestamente, pensamos que lo mejor era dejarte dormir en el suelo. Pensamos que permanecerías allí por algún tiempo, pero te quitamos los ojos de encima durante un minuto, y entonces te escabulliste. Ragnor dijo haberte visto yendo hasta la alfombra, arrastrándote como un enorme cangrejo demente".

Magnus se negó a creer que había hecho tal cosa. Ragnor no era de fiar. "Yo le creo", dijo Catarina traidoramente. "Estabas teniendo mucha dificultad para caminar erguido, incluso antes de haber sido golpeado con el plato. Además, creo que la comida note hizo mucho bien en absoluto, porque entonces volaste por todos lados gritando que podías ver grandes monos, pájaros, llamas y gatitos dibujados en el suelo".

"Dios mío", dijo Magnus. "¿He progresado a alucinaciones completas? Es oficial. Eso suena como. . . casi lo más borracho que he estado nunca. Por favor, no hagas preguntas sobre lo más borracho que he estado. Es una historia muy triste que implica una jaula para pájaros".

"No estabas alucinando, en realidad", dijo Catarina. "Una vez que nos quedamos en las colinas gritando "Baja, idiota‟, pudimos ver los enormes dibujos en el suelo también. Eran muy grandes y hermosos. Creo que eran parte de un antiguo ritual para invocar el agua de la tierra. Viéndolos, después de todo, valió la pena venir a este país".

Magnus todavía tenía la cabeza hundida profundamente en la almohada, pero se acomodó ligeramente.

"Siempre contento de enriquecer tu vida, Catarina".

"No fue grande y hermoso", dijo Catarina pensando en el pasado, "cuando estuviste enfermo de todos los diseños místicos e inmensos de una civilización pasada. A partir de una altura. Continuamente".

Él sintió brevemente pesar y vergüenza. Luego, lo que más sentía era la necesidad de volver a enfermarse.

Más tarde, cuando estuvo sobrio, Magnus pudo ir a ver las líneas de Nazca, y a aprender de memoria las trincheras donde la grava fue cortada para mostrar la arcilla desnuda en expansión, patrones específicos: un pájaro con las alas abiertas en vuelo planeado, un mono con una cola cuyas curvas Magnus pensaba totalmente indecentes - obviamente, las aprobaba- y una forma que podría haber sido un hombre.

Cuando los científicos descubrieron y pasaron los años 1930 y 1940 investigado las Líneas de Nazca, Magnus se sintió un poco molesto, como si las formas marcadas en piedra fueran de su propiedad personal. Pero luego lo aceptó. Eso fue lo que hicieron los humanos: Se dejaron mensajes entre sí a través del tiempo, presionados entre páginas o tallados en roca. Como buscando una mano a través del tiempo, y confiando en ilusiones,

esperanzados en que esa mano agarre la suya. Los seres humanos no viven para siempre.

Sólo podían esperar que lo que crearon, durara.

Magnus supuso que podría dejar que los humanos transmitieran su mensaje.

Pero su aceptación llegó demasiado tarde. Magnus tenía otras cosas que hacer al día siguiente del avistamiento de las Líneas de Nazca. Estuvo enfermo treinta y siete veces.

* * *

Después del trigésimo día de Magnus enfermo, Catrina comenzó a preocuparse.

"Realmente creo que tienes fiebre."

"Les he dicho una y otra vez que estoy empeorando, sí," dijo Magnus fríamente. "Es probable que muera, pero ya sé que son tan ingratos que eso no les importa."

"No debiste estar con ese conejillo de indias," gruñó Ragnor. Parecía guardar rencor.

"Me siento muy débil como para ayudarme a mí mismo," dijo Magnus girando hacia aquella persona que se había preocupado por él y tratando de lucir lo más patético posible. Hizo todo lo posible era realmente excelente. "Catarina ¿o sí…?"

"¡No voy a desperdiciar mi energía ni la magia que podría salvar vidas para curar los efectos de una noche de beber en exceso y girando a grandes alturas!"

Cuando Catarina lo miró severamente, la discusión había terminado. Sería más útil haberse arrojado pidiendo piedad a Ragnor.

Magnus estaba a punto de intentarlo cuando Catarina anunció: "creo que sería mejor si tratamos con algunos medicamentos mundanos locales."

Los mundanos en esa parte de Perú ejercitaban la medicina, al parecer era el roce con los conejillos de indias en todo el cuerpo del paciente afectado.

"¡Exijo que se detengan!" protestó Magnus, "¡soy un brujo y puedo curarme. Y yo también puedo dejarte la cabeza limpia!"

"Oh, no. Está delirando, está loco, no le hagan caso," dijo Ragnor "¡que la magia de los conejillos de indias continúe!"

La chica con los conejillos de indias les dio a todos una mirada impresionada y después continuó con sus deberes con los conejillos de indias.

"Acuéstate Magnus", dijo Catarina, que era de mente muy abierta y siempre interesada en explorar otros campos de la medicina y al parecer dispuesta a tomar a Magnus como un peón más en su maldito juego médico. "Deja que la magia de los conejillos de indias fluya a través de ti."

"Sí, por supuesto," protestó Ragnor, quien no tiene nada de mente abierta, y se rió.

Magnus no encontraba todo ese proceso como algo intrínsecamente hilarante como Ragnor. Como un niño que hubiese tomado _djamu _muchas veces. Hubo bilis de cabra (y tuvo suerte de que no estuviera la de cocodrilo). Y los conejillos de indias y el djamu fueron mejores que el baño de sangre que alguien le había hecho alguna vez en Inglaterra.

Por lo general la medicina mundana era muy difícil, aun que él pensó que esperarían hasta que se mejorara antes de aplicar estos procedimientos en él.

Magnus intentó escapar varias veces, y tenían que detenerlo ahí a la fuerza. Más tarde Catarina y Ragnor comenzaron a dividir el tiempo, actuando como él había hecho al intentar escapar y al parecer Magnus gritó varias veces "¡libertad!" y "¡Yo soy el líder!"

Fue evidente que en el fondo Magnus era un poco infantil.

Al final de todo ese irritante calvario, uno de los conejillos de indias fue abierto y examinado para ver si la cura se había efectuado. Al ver aquello, Magnus se volvió a enfermar.

* * *

Algunos días en Lima, después de todo el trauma con los conejillos de indias, Catarina y Ragnor al fin confiaron en Magnus para que estuviera solo, ellos de vez en cuando vigilaban que no bebiera.

"Lo que decías antes, en Esa Noche," dijo Catarina, y Magnus escuchaba a ambos para dar énfasis a algo lo que decían.

"No te preocupes," dijo Magnus con ligereza. "Ya no quiero ir a un cactus para vivir en el desierto."

Catarina parpadeó y dio un respingo, visiblemente viniendo a ella un recuerdo. "No me refería a eso, pero es bueno saberlo. Me refiero a lo que dijiste de los seres humanos, y el amor."

Magnus no quería pensar particularmente en lo que había estado balbuceando lastimosamente sobre la noche en que le habían roto el corazón. No tenía sentido el regodearse.

Magnus se negó a regodear. El regodeo era para los elefantes, para personas depresivas y elefantes deprimentes.

Catarina continuó a pesar de la falta de aliento. "Nací de este color. No sabía cómo usar el glamur como un recién nacido. No había manera de que pareciera algo que no era entonces, todo el tiempo, a pesar de que no era seguro. Mi madre me vio y sabía lo que era, pero me escondió en el mundo, me recogió en secreto, ella hizo lo posible por mantenerme a salvo. Le estaba haciendo mal, y ella sólo me dio amor. Cada ser humano me curó y sané en su nombre, hago lo que hago en honor a ella, y sé que cuando me salvó la vida, se la ha salvado a muchos más a través de los siglos."

Se hizo el silencio antes de asimilarlo.

Sería más fácil aceptar a un niño hada, pensó Magnus, los demonios habían engañado a una mujer o aún peor, a un hombre, y ahora había un niño marcado para recordarles ese dolor a sus padres. Los brujos siempre han nacido a partir del dolor y de los demonios.

"Es algo para recordar, si nos sentimos distantes de los humanos," dijo Catarina. "Le debemos mucho al amor de los humanos. Siempre vivimos gracias al amor de los seres humanos. El que sacudió a los hombres en sus cunas y no se desesperó y no se apartó. Sé de qué lado he heredado mi alma y de dónde viene."

Estaban sentados fuera de su casa, en un jardín rodeado de muros altos, pero Catarina siempre fue más cuidadosa que ellos. Miró alrededor en la oscuridad, antes de que encendiera la vela sobre la mesa, la luz brotaba de entre sus manos y su cabello se agitaba con el viento haciéndolo ver blanco como la seda y las perlas. A la luz repentina Magnus podía ver su sonrisa.

"Nuestros padres eran demonios," dijo Catarina. "Nuestras madres eran heroínas."

Eso era la verdad, de la maldición para ellos.

La mayoría de los brujos nacieron usando señales inequívocas de lo que eran, y algunos niños brujos murieron jóvenes porque sus padres los abandonaban o eran asesinados por ser vistos como criaturas antinaturales. Algunos fueron criados como Catarina y Ragnor, en el amor que era más grande que el miedo.

Magnus tiene la marca de un brujo en sus ojos, la orilla de sus pupilas es de un color verde-oro en los ángulos correctos, pero éstas características no se habían desarrollado en breve.

Él no había nacido con el azul de Catarina o la piel verde de Ragnor, había nacido como un bebe aparentemente humano con unos inusuales ojos ámbar. Durante algún tiempo la madre de Magnus no se había dado cuenta que su padre era un demonio, no hasta que ella fue a la cuna por la mañana y vio que su hijo le devolvía la mirada con unos ojos de gato.

Sabía pues, por fin lo que estaba pasando, que todo el tiempo quién había venido a ella en las noches en la forma de su esposo, no era realmente su esposo. Cuando al fin lo descubrió, no quiso seguir viviendo.

Y no lo hizo.

Magnus no sabía si ella había sido una heroína o no. El no sabía mucho acerca de la vida de ella, ni comprendía a qué se debía su dolor. No estaba seguro en cómo Ragnor y Catarina se mostraban seguros. No sabía si, cuando su madre supo la verdad lo siguió amando o si todo su amor se vio corrompido por esa maldad. Esa maldad era más poderosa que la conocida por las madres de sus amigos, pues el padre de Magnus no era un demonio ordinario.

"Y yo vi a Satanás caer," murmuró Magnus hacia su bebida "lucía como un relámpago en el cielo."

Catarina volvió hacia el "¿qué fue eso?"

"Regocijándose de que sus nombres están escritos en el cielo, mi querida," dijo Magnus. "Estoy tan conmovido que podría reír mientras bebo de modo que no podría llorar."

Más tarde decidió caminar afuera otra vez.

Recordaba por qué se los había dicho, en esa oscura noche de borrachera, en la que trató de ir a Moquegua. Magnus estuvo ahí solo por una vez, pero no fue el tiempo suficiente.

Moquegua significa "lugar tranquilo" en Quechua, y exactamente aquella ciudad era así, y por eso Magnus se sentía inquieto ahí. La tranquilidad cubría las calles, la plaza con la fuente forjada en hierro, donde los niños jugaban, no eran para él.

La filosofía de vida de Magnus le decía que debía mantenerse en movimiento, y en los lugares de Moquegua que consideró necesario el estarse moviendo. Si él no lo hacía alguien tal vez lo vería como realmente era. No pensaba que fuese tan terrible, pero la voz que estaba en su cabeza le decía que tuviera cuidado: _Mantente brillando y en constante movimiento, o la ilusión podría colapsar en cualquier momento. _

Magnus se recordó acostado en la plateada arena de la noche en el desierto y pensaba que no pertenecía a los lugares silenciosos, y cómo algunas veces creyó, creyó en el paso del tiempo y en la alegría de vivir y la crueldad e injusticia absolutos del destino, el cual no tenía un rumbo fijo en el mundo para él, y jamás lo tendrá. _No tentarás al Señor, a tu Dios. _

Tampoco era prudente tentar a los ángeles, por más pequeño que fuese.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos recuerdos. Si eso fuera cierto, significaría que siempre tendría otra aventura.

Se podría pensar que aquella noche de borrachera, libertinaje y un sinnúmero de crímenes de Magnus fueron la razón de que lo expulsaran de Perú, pero de hecho ese no es, en realidad el caso. Sorprendentemente se le permitió volver a Perú. Muchos años más tarde regresó, esta vez solo, y efectivamente encontró una nueva aventura.

**1962**

Magnus estaba paseando por las calles de Cuzco, pasó por el convento de La Merced y bajó por la calle Mantas, cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre. La primera cosa que notó fue cómo resonaba aquella voz nasal. Lo siguiente que notó fue que aquella persona estaba hablando inglés.

"No me importa lo que digas, Kitty. Insisto que podríamos haber conseguido un autobús a Machu Picchu."

"Geoffrey, no hay autobuses de Nueva York a Machu Picchu."

"Bueno, en realidad…" dijo Geoffrey después de hacer una pausa. "Si la National Geographic Society va a poner este miserable lugar dentro de su artículo, al menos pudieron haber organizado el maldito autobús."

Magnus fue capaz de detectarlos entonces, abriéndose paso a través de los arcos que se alineaban en la calle que estaban más allá de la torre del campanario. Geoffrey tenía la nariz de un hombre que nunca se calla. Se estaba pelando en el calor del sol y el aire árido, y los bordes nítidos de sus pantalones blancos se marchitaban como una triste flor al morir.

"Otra cosa aquí es los indígenas", dijo Geoffrey. "Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos conseguir algunas fotos decentes. Yo esperaba que fueran mucho más coloridos, ¿no lo sabes? "

"Ellos no están aquí para entretenerte ", dijo Magnus en español.

Kitty dio la vuelta al oír el sonido, y Magnus vio una pequeña cara burlona y el pelo rojo rizado debajo del ala de un sombrero de paja muy grande. Sus labios se arrugaron. 52

Geoffrey se volvió cuando ella se volvió.

"Oh, bien visto, niña," dijo. "Ahora, Él es lo que yo llamo de colores."

Eso era cierto. Magnus llevaba más de una docena de pañuelos, todo en diferentes colores y cuidadosamente arremolinados a su alrededor como un arco iris fantástico.

Él no estaba muy impresionado por la capacidad de observación de Geoffrey, sin embargo, como Geoffrey aparentemente era incapaz de imaginar que cualquier persona de piel morena, posiblemente, pudiera ser un visitante como él.

"Yo digo, amigo, ¿quieres tomarte una foto‟", preguntó Geoffrey.

"Eres un idiota", Magnus le dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

Magnus estaba hablando en español.

Kitty se atragantó con una carcajada y lo convirtió en una tos.

"¡Pregúntale, Kitty!", Dijo Geoffrey, con el aire de alguien que llevó a un perro a hacer un truco.

"Me disculpo por él", dijo ella en un español entrecortado.

Magnus sonrió y le ofreció el brazo con una floritura. Kitty saltó las losas, tan suaves por el tiempo que la piedra era como el agua, y se apoderó de su brazo.

"Oh, encantador, encantador. A madre le encantaría ver estas fotos", dijo Geoffrey con entusiasmo.

"¿Cómo se pone al día con él?" Preguntó Magnus.

Kitty y Magnus brillaban como los actores, dentudos, extáticos, y totalmente sinceros. 53

"Con un poco de dificultad."

"Permítanme ofrecer una propuesta alternativa", Magnus dijo entre dientes tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. "Huir conmigo. Ahora mismo. Va a ser la aventura más increíble, te lo prometo".

Kitty lo miró fijamente. Geoffrey se dio la vuelta, en busca de alguien que pudiera tomar fotos de todos ellos juntos. A espaldas de Geoffrey Magnus vio a Kitty comenzando, lentamente y con deleite, a sonreír.

"Oh, está bien. ¿Por qué no? "

"Excelente," dijo Magnus.

Se dio la vuelta, le cogió mano y se echaron a correr, riendo juntos por la calle soleada.

"¡Será mejor que nos vayamos muy rápido!" Kitty gritó con voz entrecortada mientras corrían. "Él va a notar muy pronto que le robé su reloj."

Magnus parpadeó. "¿Perdón?"

Se oyó un ruido detrás de ellos. Sonaba como un preocupante alboroto. Magnus estaba, a través de casi cualquier culpa suya, poco familiarizado con el sonido de la policía y también los sonidos de una persecución.

Magnus llevó a Kitty a un callejón. Ella seguía riendo y soltando los botones de su blusa.

"Probablemente le llevará un poco de tiempo," murmuró, abriendo los botones de suficiente para mostrar el repentino destello de esmeraldas y rubíes, "para darse cuenta de que también robé todas las joyas de su madre."

Ella dio a Magnus una pequeña sonrisa descarada. Magnus se echó a reír.

"¿puedes contar a todos los hombre ricos y molestos que has dejado?" 54

"Y sus madres", dijo Kitty. "Probablemente podría haber tomado toda la fortuna de la familia, o al menos la plata, pero un hombre guapo me pidió huir con él, y pensé, ¿Qué demonios?"

El sonido de la persecución estaba más cerca.

"Vas a ser muy feliz de haberlo hecho", le dijo Magnus. "Desde que me mostró el suyo, creo que es justo que te muestre la mía."

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y se aseguró de echar chispas azules para impresionar a la dama. Kitty era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tan pronto como uno de los primeros perseguidores miró por el callejón y siguió corriendo.

"No nos pueden ver", suspiró ella. "Nos convertiste en invisibles."

Magnus arqueó las cejas e hizo un gesto de presentación.

"Como puede ver," dijo. "Y no lo hacen."

Magnus había visto seres humanos sorprendidos y asustados y asombrados por su poder. Kitty se arrojó en sus brazos.

"Dime, apuesto extraño," dijo ella. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de una vida de crimen mágico?"

"Suena como una aventura", dijo Magnus. "Pero quiero que me prometas algo. Prométeme que siempre vamos a robar a los irritantes y que gastan el dinero en alcohol y baratijas inútiles".

Kitty le dio un beso en la boca. "Lo juro".

Se enamoraron, ni siquiera para un curso de la vida mortal, pero mortal para un verano, un verano riendo y corriendo y siendo buscados por la ley en varios países.

El recuerdo favorito de Magnus de ese verano fue una imagen que nunca había visto: la última imagen en la cámara de Geoffrey, de un hombre con colores brillantes y una mujer escondida debajo de una blusa blanca, ambos sonriendo porque sabían una broma que él no.

* * *

La vida de crimen salvaje de Magnus, no fue la razón por la que fue expulsado de Perú tampoco. El Consejo Superior de brujos peruanos se reunió en secreto y le enviaron una carta a Magnus varios meses después para anunciar que había sido expulsado de Perú, bajo pena de muerte, por "crímenes abominables." A pesar de sus investigaciones, nunca recibió una respuesta a la cuestión del porque había sido expulsado. Hasta el día de hoy, lo que realmente le prohibió volver a Perú es, y tal vez siempre debe seguir siendo- un misterio.


End file.
